


thelema

by nozhevoe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Russia, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozhevoe/pseuds/nozhevoe
Summary: ответы Виктор редко давал, в прочем, только вопросы задавал, которые у Юры вертелись вечно замкнутым кругом среди мыслей.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 2





	thelema

на голой груди у Виктора горело черной тушью выжженое «молод и охуеннен». гордое такое, с которым спорить бесполезно. Плисецкий с этой татухи ржал в голос всегда, хохотал неприлично громко, так, что голос заходился хрипом. нонсенс для него — че Виктор будет с ней делать, когда на лице появятся морщины, а кожа превратится в невнятное дряхлое полотно.

— я умру молодым, — твердая уверенность в его голосе никогда не уступала сомнениям. будто Никифоров уже точно знал, что там с ним в будущем случится.

пока они валялись вместе на продавленной кровати среди творческого апокалипсиса. темная краска пачкала кривые пальцы и сжатый между ними тонкий фильтр сигареты. валялись голые до рамок приличия — в трусах — лето не щадило, жарило и жарило, давало в голову спертостью воздуха и бесперерывной духотой.

— дак, а если соберусь через годик или два с крыши прыгать, пойдешь со мной? — он щурил бесконечно холодные свои глаза, отлитые синевой; как оазис среди непроходящего зноя; у Виктора тело всегда ледяное, будто сердце забывало качать кровь по венам. затягивался шумно, прикрывал веки с пушистыми, осветленными солнцем ресницами.

— еблан что-ли? мне еще жить и жить, — Юра с ним никуда не собирался. на крышу только если посидеть, на пышные облака залипнуть, пока Питерское лето не исчерпало себя и не затянуло небо хмуростью.

Виктор смеялся громко и безрадостно, перевернулся на бок, уперся острым коленом в худое бедро Плисецкого, качнул головой.

— я бы этот миг зациклил, знаешь, как день сурка, — он махнул рукой, вывел сигаретным дымом в воздухе восьмерку, и вновь взглянул на Юру. — прикинь, весь мир живет дальше, а в этой квартире мы каждый день делаем одно и то же. вроде временного разлома, шаришь? как думаешь, как быстро бы о нас забыли?

Юру такие разговоры часто пугали, потому что хуй разбери, что там в голове у Никифорова творится. он такие картины рисует, от которых только вены резать. картины странные, абстрактные, в которых вроде все вперемешку и ничего не ясно, но чем больше смотришь — тем страшнее становится. так же было и с Виктором. он все говорил и говорил, то тихо, то громко, а Плисецкий закономерно плавал среди его предложений, кивал, как смешной болванчик с огромной головой в машине дальнобойщика.

— тут же бы и забыли, наверное, — продолжил Виктор свою мысль, не дожидаясь ответа. — а как быстро мы бы поняли, что застряли? блять, может, уже застряли.

— может, уже застряли, — согласился Юра и уперся взглядом на темную трещину в белом потолке. черная такая, небольшая, но с каждым днем, она будто расползалась кучей новых трещин. как паутина. Плисецкий себя ощущал в этой паутине, затянутый, обездвиженный и немой.

— если и застряли, то я рад, что не застрял один, — ответил Виктор и взглянул мимо Юры, в балконное окно напротив кровати, сталкиваясь взглядом с лучом света. Плисецкий на него смотреть любил и ужасался одновременно. странный он, сплавленный из многих частей, но, удивительно, целостный. усеянный рисунками, понятными, одному только ему. Юра часто тыкал пальцами то в татуировку на бедре, то в черное нечто на плече с закономерным вопросом «че значит». Виктор пожимал плечами и улыбался.

— а ничего не значит. сложные образы не всегда должны что-то значить — в этом вся сложность. для меня, может, ничего, а для тебя — целый мир.

Юра соглашался молча, так, чтобы Виктор не услышал. целый мир Плисецкого умещался в одном живом теле Никифорова: местами непонятный совершенно, несправедливый и чужой. холодный такой, пугающий, но руки сами тянутся проверить. Виктор о своей жизни знал все — что сделает сегодня, что останется на завтра, когда он умрет. вселенная его планы, почему-то, вечно обходила стороной, не портила и не ломала. Юра о своей жизни вообще ничего не знал, только строил бесконечные схемы и порядки, которые вечно разламывались о суровую реальность бытия. мечтал пожить подольше, воздуха надышаться и миром насмотреться. наверное, застрять здесь с Виктором было не так страшно, как казалось изначально. Никифоров — всегда молодой — никогда не умрет, а Юра будет жить дальше, дышать и рассматривать грустный Питер в балконное окно.

— лучше бы ты нас зациклил в определенном отрезке, — посоветовал Юра как-то беспомощно, поворочался на сбитой простыне, потянулся к новой сигарете. — на месяц, там, или год. день — это мало, за день не уедешь в Москву смотреть на Красную площадь или по паркам гулять.

— а ты так хочешь в Москву на Красную площадь? — поинтересовался Виктор, хитро глаза пощурил, заботливо подставил зажигалку под сигарету, щелкнул звонко.

— ну а че? там красиво, наверно. колонны все эти, шпили, хуе-мое.

— то-то тебе колонн и шпилей в Питере не хватает, я смотрю.

— может, и не хватает, тебе-то че? поедешь со мной или нет — дело твое личное.

Юра молчал деликатно, что похуй ему и на колонны, и на шпили, и на шумную Москву. просто хочется вместе, чтобы Виктор опять себе под нос стихи читал свои заумные, блистал, так сказать, интеллектом. чтобы под парой стопок крепкого и жгучего заводил монологи о страшном и неизведанном. Виктор будто знал обо всем во вселенной, а Юра его слушал молча, пытаясь все эти знания уместить в своей черепной коробке. конечно, они затягивались пьяной дымкой, теряли свои части, превращались в невнятную кашу из фактов и следствий, но были же. Плисецкий каждую деталь аккуратно складывал в папочку с кривой надписью «Виктор Никифоров» красным маркером. папочка превратилась в коробочку, потом в несколько, а потом и в целую комнату, собой заполнившую в его разуме все место. туда он бесцеремонно кидал все эти смыслы чужих татуировок и мимолетные мысли о том, откуда мы такие странные и, собственно, нахуя. ответы Виктор редко давал, в прочем, только вопросы задавал, которые у Юры вертелись вечно замкнутым кругом среди мыслей.

он как-то дал ему запись послушать. странную такую, люди там смеются громко, задорно. Юра, прикола, конечно, не выкупил и только бровь вверх поднял, мол, объясняй.

— это самая громкая запись смеха, записанная в тысяча девятьсот пятьдесятом. мы слушаем, как смеются давно мертвые люди, — объяснил он назидательно и улыбнулся.

Юру передернуло неприятно, тыкнул Виктора локтем под бок и фыркнул.

— херню несешь. как обычно.

он хотел от этого отделаться, отмыться и забыть. но только вот мысль эта осталась, забилась в уголке и мучила его еще невесть сколько, пока Виктор не подкинул что-то другое, не менее затягивающее.

— я поеду, — вклинивается Виктор в его раздумья, разгоняя осколки старых воспоминаний. в этом воспоминании они тоже валялись на кровати, курили, пока Никифоров крутил ему злосчастную запись смеха, пугая еще больше. может, и правда застряли в одном мгновении и каждый день делают одно и то же, но по-разному. — до колонн и шпилей мне дела нет, но вот на тебя среди них я бы посмотрел.

Виктор тоже воспоминания коллекционировал, но запоминал не ушами, а глазами — Юра не так много говорил, но зато был рядом. дышал, шевелился, смотрел. что Питер, что Москва — декорации, в которые Плисецкий отлично вписывался. Никифоров портреты писать не умел и не стремился, в абстракции передавал лишь свои эмоции: смешанные, переляпанные то одним ощущением, то другим. Юра эти ощущения создавал. колкостью своей, шероховатостью и кислотой. но были моменты их мирного молчания, когда Виктор не пытался заполнить шумящую пустоту своими странными разговорами ни о чем и обо всем на свете. в эти моменты Юра был по-настоящему красивым, даже если не было сзади него величественной архитектуры Питера, а обычное сбитое и перепачканное краской постельное белье. красивым и простым, такой изящной простоты не было в людях, что Виктор встречал раньше. все, понимаешь, с изюминкой, с секретом. а Юра простой, открытый к миру. хочется ему жить и дышать полной грудью, а остальное само как-нибудь. Виктор же нашелся и вполне охотно остался.

— на меня смотреть, конечно, — ворчливо протянул Юра и вздохнул, сдаваясь чужому упорству. с Виктором спорить хоть и приятно, но почти всегда бесполезно.

— на тебя, — кивнул охотно Виктор и улыбнулся грустно. — поэтому нет смысла мне с крыши прыгать, если не увижу тебя.

— я тебя снизу подожду, — обещает Юра и прижимается лбом к чужой ровной груди, прямо поверх глупой надписи.


End file.
